The overall goal of this research is to continue exploring the usefulness of applying concepts and procedures developed in cognitive psychology to the study of how people learn-by-example. To attain this goal we propose to investigate a) how information extracted from a model's performance under varying set conditions (eg, remember the behavior or form an impression) interacts with new information about the model (presented in verbal or behavioral form) to determine how much and what kinds of information about the model and his performance are remembered as well as how long it takes subjects to retrieve these kinds of information; b) the extent to which pro-active and retroactive interference effects depend upon encoding set and the consistency of the model's behavior; c) how visual and verbal interference tasks degrade memory for the model's performance and whether or not verbal and visual memory systems are independent; d) whether some encoding strategies rely more on visual or verbal storage than others; and e) how the number of categories into which separate samples of a model's behavior are placed interacts with the type of categories to affect memory for the model's behavior. These various areas represent an attempt to study how subjects extract, store and retrieve information about a model and his behavior by conducting a series of laboratory experiments in which subjects view the behavior of one model (in one continuous stream or in many separate sequences) under varying exposure and rehearsal conditions and are then tested for how much of various types of information they can remember.